Confusing Thoughts
by Paix 8391
Summary: Rio is lost inside his own thoughts, blurred when he fought Victim. He eventually finds answeres to his own thoughts, His love.. ((oh and yes, it's a stupid story))
1. Needles

I don't own M.K. If I did.. let's say there would be changes. Erm have a bottle of asprin by you and hope you're not seriously injured after reading this.. it's short but also more chapters will be added. (I acually have an outline on this.. *gasp* I know! I spent 6 days on it too!!) Enjoy.  
  
Lights, light everywhere, looks to the left, light, right, lights, go around in circles light, lights, and more lights. I thought about my possibilities of the strange phenomena, I'm dreaming. yea, that must be it. I'm dreaming. One person in this fiasco of lights, and I'm the one. whoa, headache. I closed my eyes.  
  
  
When I opened them I was in the medical facility in G.I.S. I knew I was. Familiar faces, running around like chickens with their heads cut off. Maybe I'm dilution or something in that form. I mean.. I'm hungry. I need something to eat. Great lose your train of thoughts on food, way to go Rio.   
  
  
"Hey Rioroute, I see you're awake. I know you're probably hungry and thinking about food, so I'll let Phil bring to you OK?" Said a nurse, whom I keep forgetting her name. I visit the medical wing a lot after battles, but she's a new nurse and has the funniest name. wait, did she say Phil?  
  
  
"Miss, why Phil? She'll probably poison me or something." I was playing like I was scared of her, The truth I am not, I'm only scared of how I react around her. I've known her for years and yet, she made me feel funny at G.O.A, and now she makes me even for funnier in here. Oh shit, headache.  
  
  
The I-forgot-her-name-nurse smiled and gave a light giggle, or I think it was a giggle. "She wouldn't want a dead partner and go back home. She likes it here to much."  
  
  
"Oh, yeah, great. I'd still say she would like to see my ass buried and under 20 ft of concrete."  
  
  
She narrowed her eyes at me. I could feel her gaze upon me. "Stay there, I will be back with Phil."  
  
  
I'm stuck here, with a needle in my arm. I hate needles, I always did. I hated them since I had my first shot. I don't like the fact of having a freaking needle getting stuck inside your pores. I hate them. Ah kuso, my head kept pounding, but I am assuming it's from the lack of concentration and more on the over dosing on Glucose, or morphine. Wait? Does morphine still exist? I didn't think so...  
  
  
"Well? Look who's up to join the mayhem feast of the lost puppy who's starving to death act?" Phil's voice echoed the room. Or I think it did. I think this non-dropsy escaflowne shit is kicking in.. and I think I've been hanging around Garu to much. Oh the migraine.  
  
  
"Yeah I'm up, just keep your shouting down please, I think they're trying to drug me up beyond recognition." I gave my usual goofy smile. Yea smile Rio, not like they're going to love it anyway.  
  
  
"Here's your food Rioroute. You'll need strength in your next battle." She sat the tray down by the what-ya-may-call-it. Doctor stand? who cares, the table thing where they stick things in you.. yeah that thing.   
  
  
"Thanks babe, I was needing that." I mentally slapped myself, Why did I always say that to her. More like everyone, but I don't like her or anything, I just don't want my head bitten off. Of course by in reality, it's impossible. Oh the alien invaders.. come and drug me up some more. alien invaders, isn't that some hologram? I wouldn't know, got locked from the media on the colonies so, yeah I wouldn't know.   
  
"Just get some rest Rio, you need that concoctions to go away. So enjoy stuffing your face." Phil said and walked off. I watched her walk off, and yet my thoughts implied one thing.. 'Damn nice ass.'   
  
What the hell am I thinking? 


	2. Shadows

Nope don't own it. Just own the DVD Academy and some little poster of the Pilots. I wish I owned it, but Bandai own all property :o( Oh if you find any spelling and grammar mistakes, I am so sorry for it, because I tried my best to keep my mistakes from happining. -_-' If you have a problem with that, I am truly sorry. ~Tuski~  
  
  
What the hell am I thinking? Phill is my repairer, not another girl around the station. G.I.S mainly. shit shit shit... 'Maybe it's the drugs? I mean they do that to you right?' I didn't want to know the answer to the question. I really didn't, I mean I know the answer just didn't want to know it. I guess that's me.  
  
"Rio, in a few days, we're going to have to give you a full on check up, can you handle that?" The nurse asked me. It's been a few days since I awoke in my fury of Lights exsploration. I couldn't leave or anything and Today I was being let out.  
  
"Sure, I never caught your name tho." I smiled and put my hand behind my head and scratched it.  
  
"It's Conita. I thought I told you that already Mr. Vilgyna. Did that blow injury that much of your brain?" She asked me with a tone that said "What the fuck are you asking me that? You should know." and apparently I was right..  
  
"No, I just can't remimber names all that great." I mumbled. I just can't remimber names. I don't know know how to remimber names..  
  
"Oh? Is that so? Well, you'll just have to learn.. Rio" Is it just me or she is a real bitch? Conita snapped and walked off.   
  
I changed into my normal clothes, which I guess Phil dropped off. I put on my bandana which hurt like hell when I put it on my forehead. It itched like crazy. I went out and headed for my quarters.   
  
"You're out of the prison ne?" I stopped in my steps and looked at the speaker.  
  
"Yep, It was hell but I managed to bust loose, Garu."  
  
"Hell isn't the right word to descirbe that place.. so How's the new Nurse?" We started walking again towards my quarters, I needed to sleep without a needle.  
  
"She's a real.. I think bitch is a nicer term for her, and it doesn't suit her."  
  
"That bad ne?" Garu said almost busting out laughing.  
  
"Kuso, it was real bad..." I said with a tremble in my voice. "It was worst than almost being killed." I'd rather be dead and letting them chop me into tiny peices then be stuck with a pysco nurse.   
  
"Well then, I'll try not to get hurt in the next battle" He pointed out.   
  
"I won't" I told him. I pressed a few buttons on my panel that opened the door to my room. It opened and we stepped inside. "I wonder what Phil thinks of me now.." I mumbled. I didn't Garu would've heard, but he did.  
  
"Phil? You like her? Whoa, and all the girls you flirt with, you like Phil the most.."  
  
"I don't LIKE her" I praticlly yelled.  
  
"Oh no? You love her.. Oh Rio's in LOVE" He tanted.   
  
"Fuck that, I don't love her, I like her as a friend ok?"   
  
"Why are you so defencive? You love her..." I interupted him.  
  
"Get out.." I snapped. Not like me to snap, but My headach was coming back.  
  
"What? Hey I was only playing.." Garu called in defence.  
  
"Get.out." I told him mmore calmly. The pain was inqusit. It was hurting like hell.  
  
"fine fine, I'm going."  
  
I layed on my bed and went to sleep moments after.  
  
Lights were brighter this time. Almost as if I could feel them burning holes within' my sockets. The heat from them was almost scorching. It was almost 99° maybe. I never knew of the dregrees until I had to learn of Earth science in level 7 in school. That was one boring class. But That was the heat tempature said, 99° and that's what it felt like here..  
  
"Hello Rioroute..." A voice called out. It was female I knew that.  
  
"Who's out there!?" I yelled. This was getting freaky.  
  
"You don't remimber me? Nor this place? You've been gone to long, Rio." An image appered. I can't say who it was, but most certainly she was there. "I've found you. Now, you must search for me.." The figure started to vanish. "Find me.."   
  
I woke up in a dim room. This wasn't happing. Who was she. How do I know her.. She sounded like Phil, but it wasn't Phil. I know it wasn't Phil.. was it? 


End file.
